Misty gets dominated
by misty781
Summary: Misty comes home to discover ash wants to do something other than train pokemon...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day.

Misty had come home to put her feet up and relax and hopefully catch the next episode of big bang theory. She opened the door, kicked off her shoes n went straight to the shower. She walked into her bedroom wearing nothing but a towel and got a surprise. Ash was sitting on bed looking somewhat excited. Next to him were two quite large suitcases. "Hello misty" he said with a suspiciously calm voice. 'Ash, how did you get in her-'. 'Never mind that babe..I've got a surprise for you '. 'Okayy, what is it?'. Ash opened both suitcases simultaneously to reveal one stocked with latex, lingerie and outfits, while the other was filled with gags, handcuffs and an alarming amount of other things she had never seen before. 'Ash what's-'. 'Not now mist, I've realised that your the only one for me and that I want you more than anything'. 'Why Ash finally you've realised but is all this really necessary?' She said whilst pointing to the suitcases. 'Absolutely, if we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it right' he said while pushing her into the bathroom with one hand and dragging a suitcase with another. He put the suitcase down and walked out leaving misty in the bathroom with an array of different costumes. 'Well okay' she thought 'let's get to it'. She opened the lid to reveal many sexual outfits. After a quick inspection she settled for a tight black latex catsuit that covered her feet and hands and came up to her neck. She shook it and then slowly put her feet through the neck and into the legs. After squeezing her feet into the feet of the catsuit she began to work her way up. She slid the odd material up her body, over her crotch and up to her neck. A gasp escaped her mouth as her breasts filled the breast part of the catsuit. She looked in the suitcase to find about 10 pairs of heels and picked some black ones with 6 inch heels and slipped them on. She then found a black corset and decided to put it over the catsuit. She struggled for about 5 minutes when ash came in and helped her into it and tied it tightly behind her. 'Alright misty let's go' he said, dragging her by her left arm. 'Ash I'm still not sure about this' she said. 'Trust me' he replied. He led her to the bed and bent her over it. He then pulled out some rope and tied her arms together and up to the ceiling in a strappado. He then pulled out an extremely wide spreader bar and cuffed it onto her ankles, causing her legs to be spread even wider and more pressure going to her arms. 'Ash that hur-'. Before she could finish ash had shoved a bit gag into her mouth and expertly strapped it behind her neck. The bit felt odd in her mouth and alarmed her but when she tried to shake it out it didn't budge. She was about to begin screaming when ash pulled out a super powerful vibrator and tied it between her legs and right onto her crotch. He then put it onto max and sat in an opposing chair drinking in the sight of the catsuited,gagged, spread misty in front of him. Waves of pleasure began spreading through her body and she began to scream through her gag as she felt her first climax coming. Just as she was about to cum, the vibrator disappeared. Misty looked frustrated as she felt all the built up pleasure slowly drifting away without letting her release it. Ash was grinning as he then put the vibrator back in between her legs. Misty was building up and began to scream through the gag when it was removed again. She was beginning to get very hot and sweaty inside the catsuit. Ash repeated this 6 more times until misty had had enough. She looked at him feeling frustrated and temperamental as he released her arms from the ceiling but didn't untie them. She was beginning to drool uncontrollably through the bit gag and was feeling slightly embarrassed. Ash looked at her and then put her on the bed tying the spreader bar to the foot of the bed and her hands to the backboard. Now she was his. She was still feeling hot and sweaty when he began exploring her body with his hands and tongue. He licked her soft, latex covered breasts and felt her vagina. The catsuit felt like it was shrinking around her as it became tighter but she felt helpless and pleasured. Then he brought back the vibrator and put it against her crotch but only on extremely light. She could barely feel it and after 20 minutes as she was just about to cum it was removed again. She wanted to scream but the gag stopped her. Ash crawled on top of her and found a hidden zip in front and unzipped it. Instantly, the full front of the catsuit opened, revealing her breasts and crotch. He then unzipped his trousers and pulled down his boxers to reveal his penis. Misty looked at it and was preparing herself for it when ash disappeared. He then appeared through the door holding a weird object. As she was wondering what it was, ash, zipped up her catsuit and hooked it around her crotch and put a lock onto it. Much to her frustration, she realised what it was. It was chastity belt and she wanted to cry. Ash picked up the vibrator and laid it onto the chastity belt on full power before he exited the room. Misty was expecting the pleasure to come but nothing was felt through the belt. She began to frantically shake her crotch but it wouldn't move. She was stuck. After an hour, ash returned to find a frustrated, misty. He unlocked the belt to her relief and unzipped the catsuit yet again. He revealed his penis but just as misty was doubting what was going to happen, he lined his member up and pushed. As he entered her, she felt her body go rigid against the restraints and brought her teeth together but neither the bit gag, nor the restraints would budge. She was sweating all over in the latex when ash began to thrust. She had never felt any pleasure like this as he began pumping away. She wanted to scream but the gag, yet again prevented her. Ash was just about to bring her to orgasm when he mercifully removed the gag. She screamed louder then she ever had before with her mouth wide open when ash stuck an inch wide ring gag in her mouth and fastened it. She had never felt anything like it. Ash crawled up her body and put his dripping penis into her mouth and began to pump. She couldn't push it out because of the gag and it was beginning to choke her. Then ash shoved the vibrator into her vagina and strapped it there. She was being pleasured at the same time as ash. After 10 minutes they both felt their orgasm coming. Ash pulled his penis out of her mouth,leaving misty gasping for air as she began to scream as her orgasm took charge. Ash put his penis inbetween her naked breasts and let his payload out. It splashed underneath her chin as hers splashed down the legs of the catsuit. Ash blindfolded misty, zipped her back up and then laid the vibrator between her legs and went leaving the red head screaming.

That's all for the first chapter!let me know what you think and I'll get started on the second which will be definitely better than this!

Peace out guys;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read the previous chapter. Please drop a review or message me about what you guys think. This is the second chapter in this series and there will probably be some more!so without further ado let's get into it!;) Ash eventually let misty out of her orgasm/blindfold/restrained predicament and the two spent the night lying in two different rooms recovering. Eventually morning came and the two woke up and walked to the kitchen. 'Morning Ash' 'Morning Mist' Misty had been absolutely spent the previous day but had recovered well overnight and was looking forward to what this day would bring. They grabbed a bowl of cereal each and ate without saying much. After they had finished, Ash said he needed to go out and pick up some things while misty stayed at home and relaxed. Ten hours passed before Misty started getting worried about Ash. She was just about to call him when he burst in through the door carrying many different bags of different shapes and sizes. 'Ash what the-' 'Not now mist, you just go up and look beautiful'. They both walked up the stairs to the bedroom as it night began to approach. Ash emptied out the bags into the suitcase before looking at Misty. 'You ready?' 'I don't really have a choice do I?' 'Nope, now get changed' he said pushing her and a suitcase into the bathroom. For the second time she browsed the items the suitcases had to offer. Catsuits, costumes, roleplay, lingerie, they had so much to offer! Realising there would be the next few days(and chapters) to wear the rest she picked out a pink bra and panties. The bra and panties were pink with black outlines that encased her tender breasts tightly. This feeling too simple, she then found a garter belt and strapped it round her waist. In the suitcase there were also a pair of black mesh suspenders with pink bows. She grabbed hold of one and slowly slid it up her leg and hooked it onto the garter. Then she did this with the other. Misty found a pair of tall pink stiletto heels and slid her feet into them. To finish off, Misty then found two elbow length,tight, silky black gloves. She then slid them on and was ready. She walked out and Ash's jaw dropped for a split second before he regained control. Ash delicately placed Misty on the bed before pulling out thirty leather straps that were about an inch wide. He walked behind Misty and first slid her glove covered hands through the strap before pulling it tightly and fastening the buckle. Then he did the same to her elbows. Ash fastened four more straps all the way to her shoulders until Misty couldn't move her arms. Ash then pulled her left foot up to her thigh and fastened it with another strap. He put on three more before doing the same to the right leg. Misty was completely frogtied in front of him. He produced a posture collar from the suitcase and strapped it around misty's neck preventing her from moving her head and ultimately, putting him in control. Ash finished the package off by shoving a bright pink ball gag into Misty's mouth. She squealed in alarm as it entered her mouth and attempted to pull it out but her arms wouldn't budge. Ash put her onto her back and adjusted her heels so that they wouldn't dig into her thighs. He stripped off all his clothing before climbing on top of misty. She was feeling hot and aroused due to being restrained and having Ash on top of her was even more rewarding. First he slid off the part of the bra covering her left nipple. He began kissing and caressing her nipple with his tongue getting her even hotter. He slid down the other side and began tweaking the rock hard nipples with his fingers. Misty was drooling through the gag but couldn't stop herself as the pleasure coursed through her. Ash pulled out a box of vanilla ice cream and spread some onto her slim, naked belly. The arrival of the cold ice cream onto her belly immediately made her jolt but she couldn't move. Ash then grabbed her stockinged legs and began licking off the ice cream. She twisted and turned but couldn't get the ice cream or Ash off of her. Eventually the ice cream finished but this time Ash spread chocolate sauce all over her naked flesh. Onto her shoulders and belly he spread it. Then he spread some on her gag. She wanted to taste it but couldn't causing the red head to become frustrated. Ash smugly licked off all the chocolate sauce, turning her on but still frustrating her. He left the gag till last. Misty stared up at him as he knelt down and licked all the sauce from her gag making her even more frustrated. Ash pulled the collar causing misty to go upright. He then turned her over and onto her stomach. He spread honey all over Misty's back and then began slowly lapping it off. Misty could feel the orgasm building up inside her. Ash then pulled down her panties and felt every part of her body. The collar, her heeled feet, her shapely stockinged legs, her firm breasts and the drool covered gag in her mouth. He manouvered her so that she was lay flat on her stomach on the bed with her legs still bound and facing the headboard. Helpless, misty just waited for Ash's next move. Ash manoeuvred his member in front of her buttocks and entered. She felt pain like she had never felt before. Then Ash began to thrust anally while feeling her legs. She was rocked against the bed hard for 5 minutes as she could do nothing but take it. As the orgasm was on edge, he stopped. Misty could take it no longer. She began to scream through the gag as ash turned her over so she was on her back, facing him. He undid her gag as she began. 'ASH I'M NOT DOING THIS ANY MORE NOW UNTIE ME YOU-'. She was cut off as he pushed a ring gag into her mouth. Ash then pulled her legs apart into a 'V' as her knees pointed towards the ceiling. He then began to pump rapidly all the way to the back of her tight vaginal cave causing the pleasure and pain to increase simultaneously. Misty had 3 orgasms within seconds but ash held his ammo inside. Then as they were both on the verge, Ash stuck his penis into the ring gag and cummed hard for a long ten seconds as Misty was forced to swallow the warm liquid whilst havng an orgasm herself. They both collapsed in a hot, sweaty mess as Ash began to stroke her body. Thanks for reading guys!hope you enjoyed it and another chapter will be coming soon!please leave a review and I'll see you all next time! Peace out;)


End file.
